Gabok
Gabok, also known as Barbed Wire was the first planet in the Bletayil star system, located within Federation space in the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. It was a class M planet, and had no moons, and was the site of an Orion colony and the base of the Earthly Brothers cult. Environment The planet's orbit had a 5% eccentricity, 50,000 times that of Terra, which led to a highly variable and extremely different climactic conditions. Temperatures on Gabok could range from a summer peak of over 130° Celsius, to a low of -60° in winter. Although it was still rated as Class M, the thick atmosphere had a high proportion of carbon dioxide, which commonly resulted in a winter snowfall of dry ice. At low enough temperatures, the air fogged and collected in low places, such as the many craters. During spring and autumn, there were sudden and quite catastrophic rainfalls and blizzards. The Bletayil system was also thick with asteroid debris, thought to be the result of planetary collision in the distant past. The asteroids formed thick and irregular bands around Gabok, and constantly rained down on the planet. Sizeable impacts were an hourly event, and the world was heavily cratered, though it made for an impressive sight, particularly at night. Likely for the asteroid belt, Starfleet crews nicknamed Gabok "Barbed Wire". The only native lifeform was a lichen that evolved to grow within the pores of apparently solid rock. It had a total surface area of 1,017,900,000 square kilometers and with 30% land mass, a land area of 305,370,000 square kilometers. Gabok was made up of only 1% normal metals, with 13% radioactive elements, and trace amounts of industrial crystals, special minerals and gemstones. It had a 29-hour day. Inhabitants Despite the harsh conditions, Gabok was inhabited by about 1 million Orions, all belonging to a strange political or religious sect known variously as the Earthly Brothers, the Human Supremacists, or, more commonly, the Pinkers. This group claimed that Humans were the rightful successors to the Orion people, either by nature or divine appointment. They also insisted that Humans had every right to invade and seize Orion territory. Needless to say, Gabok was a bit of an embarrassment to both the Federation and the more mainstream Orions. The Earthly Brothers were given Gabok to keep them quiet and out of sight. Many seriously believed they were performing a vital service, keeping the planet safe from the Klingons while terraforming it for the arrival of Human colonists. However, the Earthly Brothers were divided on obscure points of doctrine, and were unable to cooperate and form a functioning government, let alone organize a terraforming project. During the late 23rd century, only a handful of the planet's inhabitants bothered with hydroponic agriculture or mining. As a result, Gabok was entirely dependent upon the Federation for its very survival. Without food, clothing and shelter delivered by Starfleet, the entire population was expected to perish within six months. It had a technological/sociopolitical index of 322211-22 and a planetary trade profile of HGBHHHA/D(E). ( ) Category:Planets Category:Orion colonies Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:first planets